All About You
by DarkHonda
Summary: Belongs to Quest into Space Universe and is actually a Prequel. Andrew's nineth birthday - one of the most crucial moments in his life. Oneshot with mentioning of AA.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the lyrics of **All About You**, those **belong to Tom Fletcher** **and the** excellent **band of McFly**. I do not own **Adam Park or Ashley Hammond, they belong to Saban and Disney**. The only things that are mine here are Andrew, the plot and the circumstances.

_Dedicated to Andrew Zhane Hammond himself, that had his birthday last Friday. _

**All About You  
**by DarkHonda aka Tal 

_It's all about you x5 _

_Yesterday you asked me something I thought you knew  
__So I told you with a smile-  
__It's all about you_

_Then you whispered in my ear  
__And you told me to  
__Said you make my life worthwhile  
I__t's all about you _

_And I would answer all your wishes  
__If you asked me to  
__But if you deny me one of your kisses  
__Don't know what I'll do _

_So hold me close  
__And say three words like you used to do  
__Dancing on the kitchen tiles-  
__It's all about you _

_And I would answer all your wishes  
__If you asked me to  
__But if you deny me one of your kisses  
D__on't know what I'll do _

_So hold me close and say three words  
__like you used to do  
D__ancing on the kitchen tiles  
__Cause you make my life worthwhile _

_So I told you with a smile…  
I__t's all about you _

_It's all about you x 5  
__**(All About You / McFly) **_

It was a beautiful memory, I was nine, and it was in the afternoon just before mum first got sick. We have just come back from a very excellent birthday trip to the mall, where mum bought me just about everything I wanted. Even that very expensive new VR TROOPERS GBA game, nothing could've been more perfect than that. "Can I open the door?" I asked and she smiled and gave me the keys, I carefully picked the right one, with the little yellow sticker and stuck it in the lock, happily turning it and unlocking the house. We nearly fell into the house, we were tired and hungry, but mum has already thought of that because as she happily closed the door, I noticed another bag which contained an order from my favorite Chinese restaurant. "Mum? What's this?" I asked, pointing at the paper bag innocently, she grinned. 

"Like you don't know, Andrew," she chuckled and I smiled deviously. She took out the boxes and put them in the oven, to warm it a little; in the mean time, she turned on the radio dancing with the occasional tune of the most random song the AGS chose to put. She was beautiful and I laughed at her booty shake. 

"Mum, you're crazy!" I laughed and she turned around to face me, holding my shoulders with both of her hands as she happily jumped up and down. 

"Come on Andrew, dance a little," she laughed, "shake it! shake it!" she said and we both jumped up and down like two madmen. It was so great, the way mum's laughter was rolling in my ears and her beautiful smile shown to the world. It was the best birthday ever!

After the song ended, mum and I stopped fooling around and I set the kitchen table while she put the food in respected plates. "Voila, Monsieur Andrew!" she copied a French chef as she served the two plates of Chinese food. I reached for my fork but she grabbed it before I was able to reach for it. I pouted at her and she laughed. "You should learn to use chopsticks," she said in a very motherly tone, I shook my head, "I happen to like forks, come on, mum, I'm hungry!" I demanded and she shook her head, nearly challengingly. "Fine…." I muttered and she giggled happily and took my hand in hers, she positioned two chopsticks in my hand. "Now try catching a noodle with it," she ordered and I did as I was told, but I was very unsuccessful, I somehow managed to mess the sticks with the noodles and it was looking bad. I looked up at mum a little shy, I was feeling really stupid but an understanding smile was waiting for me on her lips. 

"I'm bad at this," I muttered darkly but mum just cupped my face and kissed my forehead. 

"I love you," she said and kissed my hair again, "the skill comes with the practice, baby," she comforted and kissed my temple. "And besides, I happen to think you inherited the lack of skill from your father," she muttered and I raised a curious gaze at her. 

"Really?" I asked and she laughed. 

"I knew it'd get you," she said with a smile, "and yes, he was really horrible with chopsticks, in this one time, I had to feed him with my chopsticks because he was so bad that all his rice was pretty much- everywhere but his mouth," she said and I laughed. 

"Did he really not know how to use chopsticks?" I asked again and she nodded. 

"He came from a very different place and they've never heard of chopsticks where he came from," she explained and I smiled. 

"You make it sound like he was from outer space!" I exclaimed and she bit her lip, for a moment, her eyes seemed watery. "He was," she whispered, "and in more than one way." I laughed, obviously convinced she was still joking. I grabbed a hold of the chopsticks again and tried again, she smiled. 

"So how it feels to be a nine years old?" she asked and I laughed with my mouth full. She shook her head un-approvingly but I didn't really care. "It's great!" I exclaimed, "I feel older, I bet I can run faster now!" I challenged and mum chuckled and run a hand through my hair. "I bet you can, but you have to finish lunch first," she said softly and I nodded. "I know, and guess what? Uncle Adam said that if I come over to his house later he'll give me a present!" she smiled. 

"I invited all of your Aunts and Uncles to spend the afternoon with us," she said and I nearly jumped on her, she laughed. Suddenly a familiar tune was heard in the radio. Mum giggled and jumped on her feet, pulling me from my chair; she was always a great fan of music- all kinds and shapes and this song- All About You, was one of her top favorites. Knowing it's her favorite song, I happily danced with her- 

Her hand was on my shoulder, my hand on her waist and our other hands clasped as we danced by the rhythm. She twirled me around, and it was kind of nice and very funny. She sang with the singers, her voice was very pleasant and it was almost addicting; at a certain point she just grabbed me and hugged me, nearly crushing me to death but I didn't mind… 

_So hold me close and say three words  
__like you used to do  
__Dancing on the kitchen tiles  
__Cause you make my life worthwhile _

Everything looked so happy and hopeful. At that time, we thought we had forever, _**I**_ thought we had forever but I was wrong. I turned nine that day and never realized how easy you can lose someone to illness, but I was about to. When everything was so close to perfection, it all came crashing down; mum went upstairs for a short nap, assuming she'd wake up shortly before our guests would come, but she didn't. Uncle Adam was the one who called the ambulance, he went upstairs to wake her and came down with pale face and a slight tremor in his voice. I was ten and change the next time she woke up, she would never find the same Andrew again. 

* * *

**A/N:** So Andrew's birthday is March 15th and I had this piece for a while. It really came out of nowhere and while I took a train to school, I realized it's his birthday and that I should've done something about it. Andrew's a close friend, you know. So… this is how it happened as a prequel to Quest into Space. Hit me with your thoughts… 


End file.
